1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light and fan device combination, and more particularly to a light and fan device combination having a light device and a fan device separated from each other for being operated properly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical light devices may be provided for generating lights in order to light objects, and the conventional fan devices may be provided for generating air streams or for circulating airs in order to dissipate heat or the like.
Particularly, during the hot or summer days, the typical light devices may also generate light and heat such that the users may feel hot particularly when the typical light devices are energized or are operated.
For heat dissipating purposes, the users may have to spend additional money and to prepare a separate fan device, and disposed the fan device beside him, in order to generate air streams or to circulate airs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,795 to Liu discloses one of the typical lighting fixture with an air cleaning and ventilating means, and comprises a fan device disposed above a light bulb and/or a lamp holder, for being energized to generate air streams or to circulate airs.
However, the air streams generated by the fan device may blow or flow through the light bulb and the lamp holder, and may thus blow the heat generated by the light bulb toward the users, such that hot air streams may be generated and such that the hot air streams may not be used to dissipate heat.
In addition, the air streams generated by the fan device may directly blow or flow onto the light bulb and the lamp holder, such that the dirt or the like may have a good chance to be blown and attached onto the light bulb and the lamp holder.
Furthermore, when air is blown or flown onto or through the light bulb and the lamp holder, the light bulb may have a great temperature change or drop, such that the light bulb may have a good chance to be broken.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional light and fan device combinations.